Her Decision
by PurgatorioOnna
Summary: Belarus sent out letters to people she needed to say something to, before she decided to do this. Thanks for approving, Mari. 3


_Dear Katyusha,_

_ I love you. I always, truly have loved you. You are my big sister, and always will be. But during these years, I have noticed something. Everyone is happy but me. I know exactly why it has come to this, and it is not just about brother. No one has come to accept me into their world. No one will. I understood that you couldn't. You aren't that strong, sister. But, I love you for being there for me. Please take care, for Belarus will be no more. Natalia, maybe. But not Belarus._

_ You were my favorite,_

_ Natalia._

_ Dear Toris,_  
_ You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. When you developed feelings for me, I was quite disgusted. Not for being you, but for choosing to like me. Or, love me. I'm not sure, but I can't be around to find out. I'm sorry. I broke your fingers. People were around, and I felt that I had to be the harsh Belarus that I still am. I'm terrible. But here, I will say that I loved you as well. They way you take care of things the best you can with Ivan. How you can stand Poland. How you take care of Eduard and Raivis. How they take care of you. I admired you. I would've liked to live long enough to perhaps kiss you._

_ Good bye,_

_ Natalia._

_ Dear Alfred,_

_ Thank you for taking care of me. You were a wonderful person though I acted so terribly. It seemed I had actually felt the need to cling closer to you, and that must have been terrifying. But, now I can't be here to grant you in person my acknowledgment of you, as a hero._

_ Thank you,_

_ Natalia._

_ Dear Yao,_  
_ I truly hated you. You weren't happy with my brother's love, and tried to get rid of him. I hated that you would do that, but then, I was extremely jealous. And sad. I wanted that to be me. And I felt it. My heart was cut open. I don't hate you anymore, and I want you to know that. I'm sorry that is turned out to be like this._

_ I'm sorry,_

_ Natalia._

_ Dear Ivan,_

_ Good bye._

_ Natalia._

Ukraine received her letter right after Belarus had left Ukraine's house so late at night. She was so busy writing things down, Ukraine didn`t pay attention to her. Ukraine thought it was just some extra paperwork. She had finished reading, and quickly got dressed, not buttoning anything correctly or getting her head band. She rushed off to Belarus's house. To stop her. Along the way, driving while dialing Russia's number, she stopped to get Lithuania. He had already raced outside his house and went inside her car.

They switched places and Ukraine waited for Russia to pick up. "Kat?" He finally answered. "Ivan! Natalia has-" She started, but Russia had slammed his fist on a hard object. "I don't care!" He screamed. Ukraine was shocked, "She's your own sister! How can you say that?" Russia chuckled, "I'm glad! I'm glad that bitch is going to do it! Don't even try to stop her, Kat! She deserves it her way!" Ukraine threw her phone out the window before he could scream more insults about her beloved sister.

Lithuania's heart was racing, tears nearly blinding his eyes. She loved him. _God_, she loved him! He was whispering a Lithuanian prayer for her, to make sure she wasn't going to do it. Or didn't already do it. His phone rang, he picked it up in mid-prayer.

"Liet! What the hell? You like race out of the house all of the sudden!" Poland exclaimed. "Feliks, this is not the time!" Lithuania hung up, and picked up the speed. Ukraine was sobbing, but yelling out directions to Lithuania. _Please, God, let her be okay._

America read his letter silently at his meeting table. Russia was out sick, and it seemed China had also gotten a letter. China's eyes widened. America was sitting next to China, looking over to China's letter. Huh. I'm sorry, Thank you. America contemplated on what he would do. But China immediately stormed out of the meeting, with his phone out. "China! What on earth are you-" _Slam!_ England was not happy by the sudden interruption, but America had followed China. Both countries had left the meeting, leaving a very annoyed English man.

China was yelling out curses to his phone. America remained silent, but stood next to China to listen. "I couldn't care less about her!" Yelled a voice, thick with a Russian accent. "Well you should, you fucking maniac!" China was never this mad before. That letter sparked something within him. America could see it. After hearing enough, America took the phone from China. "Alfred!" China tried to grab the phone back, but America put it to his ear.

"You know, Belarus was really pretty," America said. "So?" Russia said, annoyed that the American answered. "You said so yourself. And now you can't even say that about her anymore." Russia was silent. Russia had truly meant it when he said she was pretty, but only to make her look good. Well, not entirely. "She's going to kill herself, Ivan." Russia growled at America using his real name. "And you're just gonna let her. What kind of brother are you?" America let Russia's silence remain. "I'll see you later," America said, ending the call. China took the phone back, looking up at America. "Well? What're you waiting for? Let's go see Belarus."

Ukraine and Lithuania finally saw Belarus's house. They were caught in traffic and waited for only a few seconds. They both jumped out of the car, and ran. Belarus...! America and China, glad they were in Russia, as he was the hosting country, both were driving to Belarus's house. On the radio, there was an empty car abandoned in traffic. They were glad they drove around another way. They were heading towards Minsk, where Belarus resided. America took out his phone, and dialed Lithuania's number. "Hello?" A rushed voice said on the other line.

"Hey, Toris. Did you hear about Nat?" America asked. China thought to himself of a Toris. "Yeah! We're on our way there!" Lithuania was breathing heavily. America was puzzled, "'We?'" "Yeah! Ukraine and I!" A voice in the background asked something. "It's America," Lithuania answered. America had hung up for that would be slowing down Lithuania and Ukraine from running. At least that was what it sounded like.

Ukraine had fallen. Lithuania came to her side, "Katyusha!" Ukraine, struggling, sat up. She coughed. Weeping. Lithuania held her tight. She was tired, he as well. But they needed to find Belarus. They stayed there for a few minutes. Almost losing hope, when a car pulled up. "Get in, hurry." It was America and China. Lithuania hurriedly helped Ukraine in the car, and they drove to Belarus.

They were at Belarus's house. Each person was searching each room, calling out to her.

"Natalia!"

"Miss. Belarus!"

"Nat!"

"Belarus!"

_Scritch._

Ukraine turned around.

_Scritch, scritch._

The towel closet. Ukraine opened it. Only to find Belarus, head tucked in her knees, avoiding the shelves above her. She was scratching the paint off the wall with her knife. That entire part of the closet wall was just wood. Belarus stabbed her wall, then turned to Ukraine. Ukraine was looking at her, hair messy, clothes dirty, and face tear stained. Belarus crawled out, and stood up. "I... I couldn't do it..." Belarus said weakly. Her little lips were chapped, her stomach thin. "I thought that I could do it... But I couldn't..."

Belarus went on. "But... If I had..." Belarus sniffed, "I wouldn't have seen how much you care for me!" She wrapped her arms around Ukraine, clutching the clothes, and burying her face in her elder sister's chest. She bawled, screaming apologies. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...!" Ukraine had stopped crying. She was smiling. She smoothened Belarus's hair, whispering soothing things to alleviate Belarus's sorrow. Then, arms wrapped around both women. Lithuania. A hand clutched their shoulders. America. And a pair of eyes were on them. China. "You westerners cause such drama..." Russia, however, did not appear.

The next day, Ukraine began spending more time with Belarus. America exchanged numbers with Belarus, and kissed her hand. China had bowed down, to the floor, for causing her that kind of grief. And Lithuania, kissed her lips. He became her lover. Russia watched her become happier. Become stronger. Now, whoever asked who Belarus was. He would say, "My beautiful little sister. Belarus."


End file.
